Dragonball Z: Mystical Future
by nightsrevelation
Summary: [One Shot] Contains swearing! Set in the future timeline, what happens when Gohan finally decides to unleash his emotions? Will he finally unleash his potential? What will the consequenses of his actions be! Find out now, on Dragonball Z: Mystical Future!


One Shot

Disclaimer:

Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT and Dragonball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha and Akira Toriyama.

Please support the official release!

**Dragonball Z: Mystical Future**

Why am I doing this?

What's the point?

Everyone is dead…

These were thoughts that constantly ran through Gohan's head. He felt guilty. Why did he deserve to live when all his family and friends are dead? These thoughts occurred to him every day on this exact mountain every morning. He chose this mountain as his personal home, out in the nature as a nod to his mentor, Piccolo, reincarnation of the evil King Piccolo.

His mother, father, family and friends were all sent to heaven earlier than they should have because of the damned Androids. His fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. His nails dug deep into his palms which drew blood. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes threatened to spill tears.

Why had the Gods forsaken him and everyone else on this planet? How had a simple human created modified humans who's strength and speed far surpassed a legendary Super Saiyan? He chuckled. Once upon a time, a Super Saiyan was looked on as the ultimate form. Only the mightiest of the mighty would be granted the pleasure of unlocking the transformation of the Saiyan race.

''_Brat! Get over here.'' A voice called out. Gohan was so shocked, everything was on fire. Bodies were everywhere. A boy and a girl were standing on top of a building firing blasts everywhere. He could see the bodies of his friends everywhere…_

''_Gohan!'' Vegeta called out in his raspy voice. Blood was pouring from his mouth. Gohan snapped out of his quickly and rushed to the Prince's aid._

''_Da-Damn it all! Damn it all to oblivion!'' Vegeta shouted in pure anger. Gohan winced but said nothing. ''Im-impossible!'' Vegeta said before coughing blood._

''_Vegeta…'' Gohan said sadly. Vegeta glared at Gohan. ''Don't give me that look brat!'' He said roughly._

''_Damn it… I was overconfident. My pride was my downfall. I wasn't strong enough!'' He shouted. He sat up and looked at Gohan. Something gleamed in his eye. Had Vegeta accepted death? Gohan could feel his knees growing weaker and weaker. He had already witnessed Piccolo and everyone else get mercilessly slaughtered. But this was different… this was his Prince! He could feel it in his body. His Saiyan side was giving respect to his Prince._

''_Gohan. Get out of here. I'll hold them off, you're the last of our race. Make us proud!'' Vegeta said, struggling to say the words. He had called him Gohan instead of the usual brat. He really was at the end of the line…_

''_Vegeta no I can't! I lost everyone else already, I can't abandon you too!'' Gohan said in tears. _

''_Shut up brat! Get the fuck out of here!'' Vegeta shouted angrily as he slowly stood up. Gohan took a couple of steps back._

''_Vegeta… I can't…'' Gohan barely said._

_Vegeta stiffened as he fully stood up. He turned his head slightly to face Gohan. ''The woman and the brat… Bulma and Trunks…'' Vegeta said in a whisper. Gohan simply stared not knowing what to say._

''_Damn it! Bulma and Trunks, take care of them for me. Train him and defeat these filthy machines. Our pride rests on your hands. Make us proud and announce my son as the Prince of all Saiyans after you both defeat them. Now go, get out of here!'' Vegeta said in the most sincere voice._

_Gohan was shocked, he had never seen this side of Vegeta before. He nodded sadly. ''Alright Vegeta, I'll make the Saiyan's proud. I will make sure to turn Trunks into a great Prince.'' Gohan said in acceptance. _

_Vegeta finally turned his head back to the Androids. Before he flew off, he whispered, ''__**torakaK fo nos ,nahoG kcul doog | **__**Good luck Gohan, son of Kakarot**__''._

_Something in Gohan immediately recognized what he said, but before he could respond, Vegeta flew off to never be seen again…_

Gohan immediately snapped out of his memories when he heard an explosion in the distance. His body didn't flinch. His eyes didn't react. He was still laying on the rock. To the normal person, it would seem as if he didn't care about the explosion. But if you looked closely, you would see his body shaking in rage.

Something was off in Gohan's Ki, the amazing and potent Ki hidden deep in Gohan wasn't as strong as it used to be. Gohan had concluded he had reached his potential long ago, but had he really? He got up and flew off towards the explosion.

**(Android #17 & #18, Random city)**

Gohan landed on the ground harshly and walked around. His eyes were cold as he scanned everywhere for any sign of the Androids. Bodies on top of bodies were sprawled everywhere. Children, teens, adults and elders all together. There was no mercy. His heart ached for the people who had died without a chance to defend himself. He had almost cursed the Kais before reminding himself that this was a mortal problem and not a universal threat.

He heard a groan coming from a nearby wreckage. Gohan quickly sprinted to the sound and removed some debris and carefully looked around for any signs of a survivor. He heard the groan yet again and immediately found the source. The source had come from a small teen, probably around 12-13. He held the kid's head and looked for signs of deep damage. ''Don't worry kid, everything is going to be alright.'' Gohan tried soothing.

Suddenly, a beam blasted straight through the kid's heart making him vomit blood. His eyes had gone wide and he lost his life instantly. Gohan's eyes widened and he looked at his hands. His hands were shaking in anger. What just happened?

Two maniacal laughter's could be heard in the distance. He grit his teeth and let a tear fall for the fallen kid. He prayed to the Gods to aid the innocent soul. He laid him down and stood up.

''Hahahaha, what's wrong pretty boy?'' A feminine voice said sarcastically. A more masculine voice chuckled beside her.

''He looks even more depressed than usual, that looser!'' the man said.

Gohan looked up at them in anger. How long could he hold on? For every death on this Earth, his heart broke into pieces. He clenched his fists hard. Small, tiny electric sparks formed around his fists before disappearing. His short, spiky hair was rising slowly as if defying gravity, before coming down again.

The Androids landed on the ground and slowly made their way to our battle-hardened warrior. They were chuckling madly, finding the situation amusing which in turn made Gohan even madder.

''Geez Gohan, why do you look like someone died?'' #17 joked. He sounded human, but so mechanical it grinded his gears! His eyes were slowly disappearing and reappearing again. Something was happening to him. Something big.

A growl escaped Gohan's mouth. #17 and #18 smirked, deciding to egg him on further. ''He sure is starting to resemble Son Goku more and more, especially with that Gi on.'' #18 said mockingly. ''I agree sis, but I think his eyes take after his mother more, don't you think?'' #17 replied. Something sparked within Gohan.

''Hahaha, you're right. Her eyes were so wide that day, stupid bitch didn't even beg for mercy. Gotta say, one of my most satisfying kills like ever!'' #18 said, reminiscing about the time she killed Son Chichi. #17 simply laughed as well.

''**!SELOHSSA GNIKCUF LLA UOY MNAD !UOY YORTSED OT TNAW i .ycrem rof gnidaelp fo smaercs ruoy raeh dna bmil ot bmil morf uoy raet ot tnaw I ,uoy llik ot tnaw I !mucs fo seceip ,tihs fo seceip gnikcuf uoy ..uoY | ****You.. you fucking pieces of shit, pieces of scum! I want to kill you; I want to tear you from limb to limb and hear your screams of pleading for mercy. i WANT TO DESTROY YOU! DANM YOU ALL FUCKING ASSHOLES!****'' **Gohan shouted, his subconscious making him speak in his Saiyan tongue.

#17 and #18 looked confused before laughing again. ''He's gone mad sis! He's speaking gibberish now! Hahahahhaa!'' #17 and #18 laughed, not knowing what Gohan was saying.

''_Enough of this! I can't do this anymore! Fuck this bullshit, fuck emotions and fuck them!''_ Gohan thought to himself and his anger spiked even further. A lightning bolt struck the ground behind Gohan causing the Androids to promptly shut up.

''Fuck…you…pieces…of…shit!'' Gohan struggled to growl out. The Androids raised their eyebrows, they were wondering why he hadn't gone blonde on them. It looked like he was powering up to go blonde, but his eyes and hair still wasn't changing.

''Dad…Mom…Everyone! I can't take this anymore!'' he shouted to the heavens. Thunder struck again as rain started to pour down. He grit his teeth as tears flowed down his eyes. He held his head in his hands as his grief was coming out. Electricity was sprouting everywhere coming from Gohan.

He was in so much pain, mentally and physically. He thought about his kind mother, his fearless father, his wonderful friends and finally, Trunks… Something snapped in him as his eyes widened. Trunks… Trunks! He couldn't give up like this, he still had a promise to fulfill!

He screamed even louder as he tried regaining control. The Androids had no idea what was going on as they shielded their face from the harsh wind. #18 tried shooting a blast at Gohan to make him stop which caused no damage except some scruff marks on his clothes.

Lighting strikes were now striking everywhere, the earth was shaking, and everything was in chaos. Gohan was releasing everything he had. His pain, sorrow, sadness and grief! He was letting it all out. He would pay them back, everything they had done to him and everyone else!

''RRRAAAAAHHH!'' Gohan shouted, his voice straining. His body was becoming leaner, but his muscles were more defined. His body was producing so much power a hole in the sky had opened. His aura extended upwards as it was sucked into the hole. He screamed more as his body kept going. There was no stop to it!

For the first time in their lives, they felt a little fear. They had no idea what was going on. They were frozen in their spot. They couldn't sense energy, but they could feel the raw power coming from Gohan.

Slowly the screams died down as the aura calmed down. His fists opened and closed as he looked deep in concentration. He let out one last scream which blew everything away from him. He opened his eyes to look around. What just happened? He looked at his palms as he opened his fist. Sparks flew in all directions. He felt… different. He gained more confidence and he felt his strength skyrocket.

So long… so long had he bottled up everything. A Saiyan gets stronger when emotions are acted upon, but he had forgotten that and bottled up everything to try and forget what had happened in his life. He had finally let out everything.

''#17… what's going on?!'' #18 asked her brother in a low voice. #17 was shocked before responding. ''Man… I don't know how but got stronger! He's not even blonde!'' #17 said a little too loudly. He had caught Gohan's attention which caused him to stiffen.

''_I'm not a Super Saiyan? Where did all this strength come from then?''_ Gohan thought to himself. He shook his head as it didn't matter. Super Saiyan or not, he felt stronger. He could finally destroy them; he could feel it!

He was angry and he needed something to take that anger out on. He slowly walked over to the Androids. They stared at him, wondering if they should attack or not. Gohan suddenly vanished before instantly appearing in front of the pair. Their eyes widened as they immediately flew back and tried blasting him together.

They got faster and faster as they started laughing again. ''No way he can survive this!'' #18 shouted. #17 laughed evilly. They fired blast after blast, never tiring. They kept firing, until finally deciding it was enough. After a couple minutes of firing blasts, the smoke settled. A shadowy figure could be seen in the smoke. After the smoke dissipated, all that could be seen was a lone figure standing on top of a single line of rocks with a huge crater all around him.

Gohan's Gi on his torso was blown to pieces as he stood there bare chested, making him even more menacing. Gohan was in awe of his strength. He literally did not feel a thing from the blast. How did his power increase so much?!

He smirked confidently and took off. He flew so fast they couldn't keep up with him as he landed behind them. He didn't know how strong he was, so he had to be careful. He grabbed both #17 and #18's arms, raised them high in the air before immediately slamming them down on the ground. They cried out in pain as this was the first time, they had experienced some type of harm. They stood up as they tried punching him in the face.

Gohan ate their punches as he didn't react. It didn't even faze him in the slightest. He grabbed #17 by his throat lightly and held him high in the air as he gasped for breath. ''Let go of my brother!'' #18 shouted as she tried punching Gohan again but to no avail.

Gohan's eyes were cold as he contemplated toying with them. To torture them as they had done to him. They had taken so much from him; it was just fair to return it… right? He struggled to come with a conclusion as his mind battled between just ending it all or torturing them.

He decided to close his eyes and increase the grip in his hands until he finally heard a cracking sound. #17 was clawing trying to get out of his grip, kicking and punching at everything desperate. His eyes were widening as Gohan's grip increased until he finally felt his throat get crushed. He tried to scream but no sound came out.

Gohan threw his body and immediately fired a blast which consumed him, destroying him leaving no memories or proof of his existence. Except for Earth and what they had done to her and her inhabitants.

His cold eyes glanced towards #17's sister. She was shocked as she started trembling. ''Pl-please… Please! Don't do this!'' #18 pleaded. A smile formed on Gohan's face. A wicked smile. He finally spoke, his voice deeper and held more authority. ''Stupid bitch didn't even beg for mercy. You said it, not me.'' Gohan said. Damn it felt so good to finally be more powerful than these monsters.

''No… No!'' #18 shouted as she tried punching him as hard as she could in his face. He simply smiled before grabbing her arm and twisting it. She shouted in pain as Gohan slowly ripped out her arm. He punched her several times, each time shouting 'This is for Vegeta!'' or someone else. She had blood pouring from everywhere. She had one arm, her body was beaten severely, and her spirit was broken.

''It's funny… nothing I do here on here is as bad as what both you and your brother will experience in the afterlife. There you will know the meaning of true hell. Before I send you off, know this. Dad, Vegeta and everyone else have probably trained as hard as they could. I'm sure they'd love to meet you in hell to… _catch up_.'' Gohan said, each word cutting deep and causing fear to show on #18's face.

''Please… spare me! I'll give you anything! I'll give myself up to you, do anything you want. Please just don't kill me!'' #18 pleaded yet again. Gohan looked disgusted. ''You filthy machine. You truly are the scum of the Earth.'' Gohan said, not even considering her offer.

He raised his hand and spread his fingers. He gathered his energy slowly, the light from his hand lighting up her face as she stared death in the eyes. ''So, this is how it all ends… If only things had gone a little different… You know… I still feel bad about the bald one…'' #18 sadly said. She accepted death and closed her eyes. She and her brother had made their choice, and this was their punishment.

He looked at her. #18 was one of the two Androids that had haunted his almost entire life. To hold her life in his hands like this was… weird. It felt weird to have it all end like this, it didn't feel real. He almost felt sad for them. If only they had become good from the start… No, there was no use in dwelling any further. What happened, happened.

''Goodbye… Android #18. I'm sorry you turned out like this. You caused me and everyone else so much pain… I hate you both so much, but I can't help but feel sorry for you.'' Gohan said sadly. He charged it to max and unleashed it onto #18's body. She screamed as her body was shredded and torn into pieces with no remains of her.

Finally, the blast died down and silence overtook everything. It was raining and everything was eerily quiet. How many humans had survived the Androids? What would happen now? He let a tear fall… he had finally done it. He had killed the Androids. He looked up at the sky as if searching for something, or someone.

''Father… are you proud of who I've become? I finally did it, but how many died because we couldn't beat them? Mother… I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect you. I let everyone down.'' He said with tears pouring down his face.

He gasped as everything caught up with him. His body was in too much pain, he couldn't handle it. Years of stress caught on as he slowly sank to his knees. He chuckled as he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Happiness. He felt his body give away as he couldn't handle it anymore.

He looked up one last time into the sky. The heavens were crying for the young mighty warrior. He had finally unlocked his hidden potential, but for it to disappear with him forever. ''_Trunks… I leave everything up to you. Damn, I couldn't keep my promise to Vegeta.''_ He chuckled sadly. He was sure the Prince wouldn't beat him up too badly for it.

''It's over. Goodbye Trunks. Goodbye Bulma. It doesn't matter if I fall, what I am will never die. As long as there is hope in this world, I will live on. Goodbye Earth, its been a wild ride huh?'' he said.

He felt his body break down; his soul was slowly leaving his body. He could feel it. He would finally meet his family and friends. He didn't need to worry about the Androids anymore.

Son Gohan let a final tear drop down his cheek. He smiled and closed his eyes as his body fell. Gohan, a son, brother, friend and hero left this Earth. With that. Son Gohan died, happy knowing the Earth was saved.

''_Good job son… I'm proud of you''_ a familiar voice from the skies called out with what appeared to be cheering and celebration in the background. His smile widened just before he died, hearing his father for one last time.


End file.
